totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporterra's TPI
Vaporterra's TPI is an up and coming Total Pokemon Island camp series that is a prime candidate for one of the best TPI's, alongside those of mjpj189. Season 1 Vaporterra did a Kanto theme for his first season, in which all players must be a preselected pokemon from the Kanto region. This was the first season to include his signature slacker twist, in this case, whoever didn't do the first challenge was eliminated first, but due to the high number of eliminations, Vaporterra gave some of them a second chance. The winner of this season was Rhydon-shadowthehedgehog125(i think that was his username), although he did so via returning TWICE. Season 2 This time the theme was Johto, and once again people were to choose from preselected pokemon, but this time from Johto. Again there was the same slacker twist as season 1. The winner was Teddiursa-runemakr. Season 3 This time the theme was Hoenn, and for the first time the contestant got to choose whichever pokemon they wanted-even shinies (as long as they were from Hoenn). This was the first season to feature the jury vote factor. Jirachi-megamanx3able won this camp, despite being a target for being a legendary. this camp was the birth of another slacker twist in which if you dont do challenges for 3 times in a row, you're gone. Season 4 Surprise, surprise. This time it was Sinnoh themed. But this time, the cast was 40 instead of 30, and all of the pokemon were fully evolved, making deciding who was a threat more on the youtube users rather than the pokemon. This was the debut of gardevoirjarron's evil side which more or less is gone now. This time the jury vote was at the final 4 with 5-13 being the jury members, with Carnivine-seittertps1120 being the only one not to receive a vote. Rhyperior-mechaxenoxine55 won this season with getting at least half the votes. Season 5 No, no. No one knew/cared about Unova yet, so I decided to do an allstars camp. 8 seomwhat high ranking pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh camps were packe dinto one. The game started with four teams, and then 2, until teams merged for good. A possible Survivor Micronesia reference, Froslass-gardevoirjarron made an all sinnoh and Metagross alliance, refering to Parvati Shallow's female alliance. However, at the final 2, Froslass-gardevoirjarron got some hero cred and gave up the comeptition to give Lucario-panchillo9797 the win, making him the first non-US player to win a season of mine, which made me proud since my horizons were expanding. The highest rnaking player from each region in this game were as follows: Kanto: Seaking(6th)-TheFieryCyndaquil Johto: Croconaw(11th)-SurfinBuizel Hoenn: Metagross(3rd)-mechaxenoxine55 Sinnoh: Lucario(1st)-panchillo9797 also the two final teams were dedicated to Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 Season 6 I wanted to keep the Survivor references alive for one more camp by making Total Pokemon Fans vs. Favorites. Pre season I asked permission from wave3436, InsaneXmas, Misdreavous525, and Nickinor2 to borrow some of their characters, although Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 had some ground rules: Mis said i couldn't pick players from his show that we still in the competition after Episode 27 of Total Pokemon the Musical, and Nickinor2 said no Lickilicky, Vileplume, Togetic, Pichu, or Pichi, so I improvized. For the most part the more experienced players chose the Fans: random pokemon that started out unevolved but then evolved if they did well. Twists from this season include the balancing scales twist (at the final 30 if the number of players form the 2 teams were uneven, some players from the bigger team went to the smaller team) and the redo twist (at the final 22 teams were redone entirely). Due to my excitement and anticipation, the final 2 teams were teams Camp Rock and Camp Star, with both teams evenly matched. There was a patternfor the 2nd and 3rd vote off post merge that the player that won immunity would get out the next time, but the pattern was broken courtesy of Pidgeot(Nicki)-SuperEeveeXPoochyena. With Dunsparce(Xmas)-Goedders getting 3rd, insaneXmas officially has the bragging rights that one of his players was the longest lasting in this season. An unexpected twist was megamanx3able turning from a Normal Tyrogue to a Shiny Hitmontop (due to a Hitmontop being a fave already). InsaneXmas and wave3436 also joined this season as their own characters: Hitmontop and Weavile respectively. In the end, the winner was Fan Ampharos-seittertps1120. Season 7 This season is currently in progress: Total Pokemon World Tour. 102 players doing challenges about locations across the globe. This season will have 20 returners, had two players (Gible-ShadowCharizard853 and Shiny Koffing-yaxerblax) join mid game, and the first time I use the same rule mjpj189 does: in case of a tie, the first person to receive the necessary amount of votes to leave leaves. This season was inspired by mjpj189's camps and many say that with this season, it can only go up from here. So far there has been 73 locations with no one knowing how many there are in total. The season started out with 5 teams, but as numbers dwindled teams began to dissolve, with the Mighty Minun dissolving at the final 80, the Intelligent Illumise dissoliving at the final 60, the Persuasive Plusle dissolving at the final 40, and lastly the Perfect Pikachu dissolving at the merge, making the Victorious Volbeat the superior team, although after the merge the number of former Volbeats only temporarily outnumbered the original Pikachu. So far the player that has won the most immunity challenges is Celebi-thetoycollector100, who won 3 challenges in a row prior to his elimination. Here is a list of top ranking player by region and other classifications: Kanto: Squirtle-msmaple (7th/53rd) Johto: Celebi-thetoycollector100 (9th/92nd) Hoenn: TBA (TBA) Sinnoh: Empoleon-empoleon989 (TBA) Unova: Emolga-pokemonisthebest54 (13th/102th) Normal (not shiny or unique on paper): TBA (TBA) Unique: White Mage Minun-megamanx3able (TBA) Shiny: Shiny Aggron-tyboy618 (6th) Here is the current list for the remaining contestants: The Victorious Volbeat (merged team) 1.Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 2.Seviper-mjpj189 3.White Mage Minun-megamanx3able Season 8 Total Drama Pokemon World takes the 18 TDWT contestants and puts them in the role as pokemon trainers embarking on a journey while trying to be the last one standing in order to become a pokemon master. Players are given preselected teams (players may trade) and take part in pokemon based challenges. Here are the remaining contestants and their pokemon teams: Heather-pokemonisthebest54: Pichu Smeargle Beldum Croagunk Togepi Solosis Courtney-shadestar8: Eevee Horsea Lotad Chingling Combee Pawniard Blaineley-p64camps: Abra Tyrogue Torkoal Aipom Sneasel Panpour Alejandro-tyboy618: Rattata Ponyta Zubat Electrike Swinub Roufflet Izzy-28o6: Doduo Eevee Torchic Mawile Misdreavous Blitzle Duncan-stepsoneful: Bulbasaur Slugma Nincada Rhyhorn Patrat Lillipup Noah-mrnate989: Slowpoke Happiny Sableye Cherubi Bronzor Emolga Tyler-msmaple: Vulpix Eevee Stantler Spoink Tangela Oshawott DJ-gliscorraider1: Exeggcute Hoppip Taillow Finneon Pansear Muuna Lindsay-yoshiboy19: Tauros Slowpoke Cacnea Snorunt Hippopotas Klink Harold-xavierjr190: Mankey Teddiursa Seedot Magby Sandile Cubchoo Leshawna-mrpokeguy9: Poliwag Cyndaquil Skarmory Zangoose Shinx Timburr Bridgette-TotalDramaAcademy: Drowzee Shuckle Barboach Bidoof Magnemite Pansage Season 9 Total Pokemon Second Choices will be considered the sequel to Total Pokemon World Tour. Although most of the players from TPWT will be in this camp, players weren't allowed to pick pokemon that were in TPWT. Furthermore, courtesy of permission from Mis525, I'm able to give this camp a Total Pokemon Live theme with there going to be different TC's every challenges and those TC's have an influence on who gets immunity if a team wins or who can be voted for if the team loses. There will be 121 contestants with 14 (the number may change) returners, making a total of 135 rankings. Camps outside of Pokemon I did have a few camps not involving pokemon. the first being Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, with Heroes Trent, DJ, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie going against the more or less somewhat evil characters Harold, Noah, Ezekiel, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Eva, and of course Heather going head to head. This is the first camp of mine to have the immunity idol and the first in which there was a final 3 jury vote. Izzy-bloodyprince126 won this season. Next was TD Fans vs. faves, held at the same time as TP Fans vs. Faves. It featured the contestants that are on each of the 3 seasons of Total Drama (minus Heather; she's not a fave), Harold. DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Courtney, against non contestants/future contestants Chris, Chef, Psycho Killer, Mr. Coconut, Leshaniqua, Brady, Billy the Intern, DJ's Mom, Alejandro, and Sierra. The top 3 finishers of this season were 3.Leshaniqua-piplupfan28, 2.Alejandro-perezzzX, and 1.Gwen-TotalBrawlsland My currently last non pokemon camp was Total Drama World Cup. The 32 countries in the 2010 South Africa world cup competed to see who was the TD king of the world. The final 11 were as follows: 11.Mexico-panchillo9797 10.Brazil-piplupfan28 9.South Africa-gardevoirjarron 8.Italy-mr102612 7.North Korea-cheryblosen 6.Cote D'Ivoire-mixmasteranime 5.South Korea-Woodenfan 4.Switzerland-sonicpokelover123 3.France-seittertps1120 2.USA-mechaxenoxine55 1.Portugal-mjpj189 Mjpj189 won with a jury vote of 4-3 (France, Ivory Coast, NK, and SA voted Portugal; Mexico, Switzerland, and SK voted USA, and Italy and Brazil did not vote). Immunity songs were introduced in this camp. Future camps Total Pokemon Second Choices will begin when Total Pokemon World Tour ends, since it's gonna be the successor of TPWT. Total Pokemon Second Choices takes elements from Misdreavous525's Total Pokemon Live and adds a twist: Pokemon chosen in Total Pokemon World Tour cannot be chosen for this season, forcing players to go with their second choices.